Henley Morrison Does Not Date
by Sweet Decadence
Summary: I do not date- especially Sirius Black. Ever. Because dating- especially when involving one Sirius Black- often ends in an embarrassing breakup, which leads to being upset and heartbroken, which leads to gouging on chocolates. I'm allergic to chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- In which Peter is mocked, James is proven wrong, Sirius "trips" down a flight of stairs, Remus rolls his eyes, and Henley is the champion.

"Henley!"

Why God invented little sisters, I'll never know.

And on that note of God creating people, He and I need to have a chat on why he would ever create one Sirius Black. He must have been utterly bored.

"What, Haley?" I grumbled sleepily as I kicked off my comforter.

"We're leaving soon! For Hogwarts! Can you believe it?!" She squealed happily as she pounced on my bed.

"Stop hopping or I'll kick you off my bed," I grunted as I sat up, "You don't want a bump on that pretty little head of yours on the first day, now, do you?"

"You wouldn't," she glared.

"Try me," I smirked as I mussed my short hair.

She just kept glaring as she sat there.

"Well?" I rolled my eyes, "Get out so I can get dressed, yeah?"

She shot me a final dirty look and stomped out of my room, slamming my door behind her.

"Brat," I sighed as I tugged a dresser drawer open.

"Henley, get up!"

"I'm up Mum! God!" I shouted through the door.

"Don't start your attitude already!" She yelled back.

Reason why I love Hogwarts? No family. Well, that's a lie now, seeing as Haley started this year, oh, and my two cousins are there, but mostly no family. Reason I hate Hogwarts? Too many to name. But the words Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Marauders have a lot to do with it.

Which is why I dreaded the first day back.

Because I knew- I KNEW- Sirius Black would try and ask me out again. For the 4,723rd time. And that's wasn't an over-exaggerated number. He kept track.

Lucky me, huh?

That was pure sarcasm, just so you know.

"Henley! Aren't you going to hug me goodbye?" Mum sniffled.

So over-dramatic, that woman.

"Mum, I'm going to see you in three months. It's not like I'm moving to Somalia forever or anything," I sighed as I hugged her.

"Keep a sharp eye on Haley, you know how she-"

"I got it Mum. Write a lot. Keep an eye on Hals. Stay out of Trouble. Study. Anything else?"

"Let her sit with you on the train? She-"

"Wha-ho-hoa. No way. No freaking way. Twerp-face can sit with the other Firsties."

"Henley you let your sister sit with you," Mum demanded.

She had the look. I don't go against her when she has the look.

"Fine!" I yelled, clearly defeated by the tenacity of my Mum's creepy 'I'll kill you' look.

Dad just stood there staring at Mum in fear.

Yes. My Father is a bit of a wimp when it comes to my Mum. Must be the twenty years of wedded bliss.

"Bye Dad," I said as I side-hugged him.

"By, Kiddo. Take care," He said as he kissed my head, "And I'll send some money in a couple weeks."

Shocked that he had mentioned it at all, I looked to see Mum crying all over Haley. Which explained him feeling safe enough to actually tell me instead of passing a note like he usually did. Because if Mum knew their money was going to fuel my Hogsmeade trips, she'd have a conniption, then probably murder my Father with that ridiculously expensive and gaudy piece of crap Victorian era lamp that doesn't even work. And then she'd be out for blood and come after me with the shards that remained of said lamp. My mum- though I love her- is absolutely batty.

"Come on Hals, you don't want to miss the train," I sighed as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye Mummy and Daddy!" She cried happily as she skipped to my side.

"Be safe!" Mum cried with a wave.

"Yeah, because Lord knows we're going to be killed in a runaway train crash," I grumbled as we stepped into the ride to Hell, "Come on Hals, this one."

"Why are we sitting in the back?" She asked as she slumped in the seat.

"Because it's empty, that's why," I said with a roll of my eyes, "Please tell me we aren't going to play 100 questions on the way th-"

"Oi! Well, well, well! If it isn't Henley Morrison!"

"Haley, can you kill me now?" I groaned.

"Who is this little one?" He asked as he swung himself into the cabin and sat next to Haley.

"My sister. Can you sod off now please?" I sighed as I sat across from them.

"Nice to meet you," He smirked as he shot me a glance, "I'm Sirius Black."

"I... I'm Haley," she blushed.

"Oh Jesus," I grumbled as I hit my head on the window, "Hals, it's best to just ignore him."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's a self-centered, egotistical prat who needs to get his priorities straight," I glared.

"Henley, I'm only eleven. I don't understand half those words," She whined.

"That's okay Haley," Sirius smiled, "That was aimed at me anyways. Henley likes to avoid answering questions properly."

"If you are referring to the times I rejected your asking me out, I have fully explained my reasons of declining you in more ways than one. So I repeat. Sod off."

"I want him to stay!" Haley whined.

"And I want to stay. Majority rules," He laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me, "Oi! Prongsie, I'm in here!"

"Black, I swear to Merlin if you invite them in here-"

"Look who I found, mates, it's Henley! And this here is her little sister Haley. Firstie," He grinned as he motioned to us.

"Go away please," I grumbled as I slammed my head against the window again.

"Get in, Moony," James groaned as he shoved Remus into the seat next to me, and when I say shoved, I mean shoved.

"Yeah, give me a bloody concussion you arse, I'll kill you," I spat as I rubbed my head where it had practically smashed the window.

"Sorry, Henley, are you alright?" Remus apologized as he set his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I waved him off.

Remus, though annoying at times, is at least considerate, and not a complete cad.

"She is, she fell down the stairs a couple weeks ago and she survived that," Haley stated matter-of-factly.

"Hals! Shut it! And It was only three steps for Merlin's sake! Maybe if your crap wasn't in the way it wouldn't have happened!"

"It's okay Haley. Henley has all kinds of accidents at school," Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, and ninety percent of them involve you getting on my nerves," I sneered.

"Pete, mate, do you ever stop eating?" James sighed.

"No?" Peter answered warily.

"You're going to eat yourself to death."

"I can't eat myself! Can I?" He asked as he looked curiously at his arm.

"Oh my God, I'm surrounded by insufferable gits," I mumbled.

"Is he serious?" Haley whispered.

"No, I am," Sirius grinned.

"Oh, hah. Because that joke's not worn out or anything," I drawled.

"You love that joke," he grinned as he put his arms behind his head.

"I don't love anything that involves you, Black," I snapped.

"Denial," He smirked, "You love my- how did you put it?- Ah yes, 'self-centered, egotistical prat' of a self."

"In your conceited dreams maybe," I scoffed.

"Kind of like in yours, Henley?" Haley smirked deviously.

"Don't you dare, you little brat," I scowled.

"What does the child speak of?" Sirius piqued, turning to my little devil of a sister with a sly grin on his face.

"She said your name in her sleep last week-"

"Haley what the hell?!"

"-it sounded quite romantic," She grinned.

"Haley you shut your little twerpy mouth right now or I'll-"

"Told you she fancied me," Sirius chuckled, "She's even blushing."

"I'm not blushing you twit, I'm red out of fury. Fury that I will murder you with," I snapped.

"You're blushing and you know it," he smirked as he leaned his head back.

"Someone remind me to push him down the stairs later," I sighed as I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes.

"No one's gonna remember that," James chuckled.

"I will!" Pete yelled far too loudly, considering we were in a small enclosed space.

"No you won't," James laughed snidely.

"Black! Stop dogging me! Don't you have some brainless bint to chase after?!" I growled as I spun around to face him.

"You know, if you just said yes, I wouldn't ask you twenty times a day," He grinned.

"And if you stopped asking, you wouldn't keep getting rejected! I don't date, and I'm most definitely not dating you! I would sooner date Pettigrew!"

"You would rather date Petey than me?!" He said wide-eyed.

"There are many things I would rather do than date you. Like feed myself to the Great Squid-"

"Eh! Leave Greg out of this!" He warned as he pointed a finger at me.

"Sirius, no one but you calls it that," Remus sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Jamesy, tell Remus I'm not the only one who calls it Greg," Sirius whined as he and Peter joined us at the top of the stairs.

"Calls what Greg?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"The Great Squid, you twit!" Sirius scolded as he smacked James upside the head.

"Ow! And yes, you're the only one who calls it that," James winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Told you," Remus said blandly.

"Henley, didn't you want us to remind you about the stairs," Peter spoke up, hating the fact that his presence was being completely ignored once again.

"Pettigrew, you are now in my good graces," I said as I smirked mischeivously at Sirius.

"HAH! And you said I wouldn't remember!" Peter said triumphantly as he hopped- well, more like jiggled- in front James.

"Let's just talk this over civilly, yeah?" Sirius chuckled nervously as he put his hands up defensively.

"Civilly?" I snorted as I stalked up to him, "You have been anything but civil to me since I met you."

"I have always been a gentleman. As gentlemanly as we Marauders are allowed to by the code that we set out for ourselves first year. The code that we should have added a bit more to, if I had know that some crazy bird was going to try and assasinate me by pushing me down a flight of stairs, and I would have made sure that-"

"Black?" I interrupted.

"Yeeessss?" He drawled.

"Shut up," I grinned as I shoved him.

He didn't get too hurt.

It was only like, seven steps.

No real harm done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
In which Haley "falls in love", Henley makes a compromise with Sirius, and the only champions in sight are the fervently snogging Lily and James.

"Henley, get up or I'll sick Fritz on you," Lily demanded, "You too Charlotte."

"Throw your cat on me again, and the phrase 'Curiousity Killed the Cat' will no longer be applicable," I grumbled sleepily.

"You need to go to breakfast to get your schedule, don't sass me," She scolded as she flung her flaming red hair over her shoulder and stormed out.

"Traitor," I snapped at the shut door.

Lily Evans was the traitor of traitors. After six years of telling James to sod off, she gave in. To a Marauder.

Like I said. Traitor.

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against Lily in general. In fact, we were quite close. Well, as close as I dare got to those who fraterinized with the enemy.

Enemy being- well, enemies- the Marauders.

In case you hadn't figured that out already.

"Do you think if we begged to be roomed with some Fifthies, they'd let us?" The bed next to me groaned.

"As pleasant as that sounds, no. Now get up, Lotti, before she comes back," I chuckled.

Charlotte is my cousin on my Dad's side. She's snarky, snippy, and tends to usually only speak one or two words at a time, unless she's thoroughly annoyed. In other words, I adore her. And she hates her name, hence "Lotti". She also has a twin brother, Tristan. Lucky boy doesn't have to share a room with Lily or the Marauders. Sometimes I wish I was him, but then I remember how evil his new step-dad is, and I change my mind.

"My shower," Charlotte grumbles as she trudges to the bathroom.

Lotti, while I adore her, is the reason I'm a night-showerer. She has a tendency to hog bathrooms for ungodly amounts of time.

I threw on my uniform and quickly and mussed my hair as I grabbed my tatter lucky knapsack, which quite obviously isn't that lucky, seeing as Black is still alive and well.

"I'm heading down!" I shouted at the bathroom door.

"Mhm," She answered as I headed out of the dorm.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Black's heart's desire!"

"Tristan, if you would like to keep your manhood, I suggest you never refer to me like that again," I glared.

"Oh, don't be such a downer," he chuckled as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

Even though Tristan and Charlotte are twins, they look nothing alike. Charlotte's shorter than me and curvacious, with long dark hair and blue eyes, but Tristan is tall and on the lanky side, with light brown hair and green eyes. The have the same temper though, that's for damn sure.

"Ah, free seats and no Marauder in sight," I sighed happily as I took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm going to talk to Amos," Tristan said as he ruffled my hair, "See you later Leeley."

"Yup," I smiled as I threw a grape in my mouth.

And nearly choked on said grape when an unwanted person shoved into me.

"You nearly killed me, Haley! I could've choked and died!" I coughed.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Haley, let's get something straight. You are a Firstie, and as such, you should be sitting with the Firsties. Got it?"

"But I don't know any of them," she whined as her bottom lip started to quiver.

"You can sit with me if you want, Hals."

"Black," I growled.

"I love you," Haley sighed to him as she got that infatuated look in her eyes that I had only witnessed once before.

"And how is Miss Sunshine today?" He smiled at me.

"Sod off," I snapped.

"Apparently not very sunny at all. You can't deny your feelings for me forever, you know," he chuckled.

"Black, the only feeling I get pertaining to you is a mixture of nausea and loathing. I don't know which half is more potent, so don't ask."

"Haley, why does your sister hate me so?" He asked her as he took a dramatically loud bite of his apple.

"I could never hate you," She replied dreamily as she set her chin on her hand and stared at him like... well, like Pettigrew would look at a fresh batch of cookies.

"Muffin," I heard next to me.

"How was the shower, Lotti?" I chuckled.

"Fine. Muffin," she replied as she reached for one.

"Good morning, Charlotte," Sirius said as he took yet another loud bite of his apple.

"Hate you," she glared at him.

"Black, stop eating so loud," I warned, "Or so help me, Merlin, I will shove that apple core down your throat."

"I will eat as loud as I please. Besides, you have to be nice to me today, or else I'll have to show Minnie the big ol' bump on the back of my head," he smirked.

"Like she'd believe you anyway," I rolled my eyes, "She'll probably think it was self-inflicted."

"She's right," Lotti spoke up.

"I don't... okay, so maybe you're right," he said as he leaned his elbows on the table, "Regardless, you haven't seen me for three months-"

"Three completely blissful months, without you or your little coup, only to come back to this," I sneered, "Can you go away yet?"

"No, you interrupted me," he frowned.

"That was my way of telling you to shut your mouth," I said pointedly.

"As I was saying," he said loudly, "You ready to go out with me yet?"

I pinched the bridge on my nose and groaned, "This is getting really old, really fast, Black. I am not going to date you. Ever. Now stop."

"I would stop if you said yes," he smirked as he bit into his apple again.

"Oh my God I cannot handle you two today. I'm sitting with the bloody Fifthies," Lotti seethed as she stood up with her plate and went to the other end of the table.

"Moony, you look like hell, mate," Sirius chuckled.

"It's your fault for not shutting your mouth last night," he glared, "Can I sit next to you Henley? I fear I might kill him if I sit over there."

"PLEASE SIT OVER THERE!" I begged, "OH PLEASE REMUS! I'LL..." I paused to think of some sort of payment, which was hard seeing as he was a bloody genius who loved chocolate, and chocolate was definitely out of the question, "I'LL MAKE YOU A SWEATER IF YOU SIT OVER THERE AND KILL HIM."

"You'll make me a sweater?" he chuckled as he raised an eyebrow and sat next to me anyways.

"YES. Any colour you like. Just please, please, please sit over there," I whined.

"Oi! I'm right here, you know!" He spoke up.

"Sirius, I love you like a brother, I do, but please, for God's sake, SHUT. UP." Remus groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Good, you're up," Lily smiled at me as she sat down, James attached to her bloody hip.

"I'm so hungry," Peter whined as he sat on the other side of Sirius, "I think my stomach is receding."

"Petey, the only place your stomach is going is forward," Sirius said as he tried to keep a straight face, a little smirk fighting to take control.

"How is it going forward?" Peter asked, completely confused at Sirius' attempt at picking on him.

I had to laugh.

Unfortunately.

"AHA! And Miss Sunshine breaks through the cold shell of the Ice Queen!" Sirius said victoriously as he pointed at me.

I glared at him, picked an apple out of the fruit bowl, took a bite, and chucked the remainder of it at his head as hard as I could.

Idiot actually fell off the bench.

"BLOODY OW!" he screamed as he clutched his forehead.

I just sat there with a victorious look on my face, Sirius rolled around whinging, and Remus let out a little snort.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Peter asked, pointing to the apple on the ground.

***

"I can't believe I'm stuck in class with you all damn day," I snarled as I shoved by Sirius and sat at our assigned table.

"And now you get to be my partner, what a happy coincidence," He said smugly as he danced around the table, sat next to me, and kicked his feet up.

"There's nothing coincidental about you asking Slughorn if you can be my partner, you stupid sod," I sneered.

"Well who the hell else am I gonna sit with?" He smiled as he put his hands behind his head, "Remus is so uptight about it I want to curse myself, James is too busy trying to get to third base with Lily, and Peter... well, Peter's just a tubby idiot who's occupation in life will involve eating constantly."

"You could've sat with Malia!" I said in a harsh whisper as I waved my hand in her direction.

"Are you ruddy insane? That girl is out for my blood, and I mean that in the worst way possible!" He yelped.

"I thought you wanted her?" I said as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah. Left her in a broom closet," He said quietly as he watched her with fear.

"Why did you leave her in there?" I sighed.

"Because I knew you were getting off class and I had to ask you out," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh. My. God," I groaned as I rubbed my temples with my fingertips.

"What's wrong, do you have a headache?" He asked worriedly as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are my headache. Now stop touching me before I break your damn hand."

"What did I do now?" He cringed.

"Black, are you some kind of prehistoric idiot?!" I snapped.

"No?"

"You must be! You don't shag a girl in a closet and leave her there to go ask someone else out! And you most definitely don't tell people about it! Oh god, I'm going to end up hanging myself by the end of class," I mumbled as I slammed my head on the table.

"Alright, listen. I'll make you a deal," He said as he tapped his hands on the table.

"Am listening," I said as I turned my face to him.

"I will not ask you out during any of our Potions classes for the whole year, and I I'll try not to make this class hard on you at all, if you promise to be not so acidic towards me during them."

"You won't ask me out during any of them?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope," he said curtly as he shook his head.

"And you'll behave."

"Yep."

"And all I have to do is be a little nicer?

"Yes Ma'am."

"And I only have to be nicer in Potions Class?"

"Yes, Henley," he chuckled as he held his hand out, "So do we have a deal?"

"I don't think that's a deal I can pass up," I snorted as I shook his hand.

"Good doing business with you," he smiled widely.

"Mister Black, quiet please," Slughorn spat, "Mister Potter! Please detach your face from Miss Evans'! Now!"

"God I hate that man," Sirius grumbled as he flipped a notebook open and started drawing on the first page.

I just sat there and watched as he sketched the room.

"I didn't know you could draw," I whispered.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," He said quietly as his brows furrowed in concentration and he focused on his picture.

"Hmm," I replied with a slight smile as I put my chin in my hand and continued to watch him.

It was the quietest and most focused I had ever seen him, and it both shocked intrigued me.

"Apart from being illegal, why should one never use a love potion, Mister Black?"

"Shit," I thought, "There goes ten house points."

"Because it could not only drive the user insane for a short period of time, but it could cause lasting permanent damage to one's brain, and even cause shortness of breath which would lead to an anxiety attack, or a complete failure of one's heart due to over-exertion," He answered, his eyes never leaving his sketch.

"Very good Mister Black!" Slughorn beamed, "Twenty points to Gryffindor! Mister Potter, for the last time, save the kissing for later!"

I think at that moment, my jaw hit the table.

"By the way," he whispered as he glanced at me, "I never shagged Malia. Never even kissed her." 


	3. Chapter 3

In which Remus learns something new, Haley's heart is broken, Sirius attempts to make Henley jealous, and the score is 2:0.

XxXxX

"Henley, oh Henley, whilst thou date me?"

"Black, I swear to Merlin if you sing that one more time," I groaned as I rubbed my temples.

He had been literally skipping around the common room singing the same thing for an hour. Over, and over, and over, and... well, you catch my drift.

I would've went somewhere else, but he would have followed me. And I really didn't need the whole school to hear his song, though I'm sure his conceited little arse would've loved that. And my dorm was out of question because Lily had taken refuge up there after some ruddy fight with James. Everyone knows not to cross her after a Potter/Evans fight. It's just bad ethics, and there's a good chance you'll end up in physical pain.

"Then just say yes," He smirked as he kept skipping, "And I shall stop."

"How is it you can't manage to stay awake during class, but you can skip around for an hour?" Remus asked, clearly baffled by Black's energy level.

"Simple mate," He said as he finally crashed on an armchair, "See, the classes are the means to saving my energy. If I sleep during them, I'll be able to function better after them. Sleep through the boring, have fun with the... well, fun."

"Your logic is incredibly disturbing and completely backwards, Padfoot," Remus sighed as he went back to his essay.

"So Henley-"

"Black, so help me God, I will fling this book at you if you ask me out again."

"You wouldn't," he glared.

"Try. Me." I sneered as I held my Charms book over my head.

"Moony?"

"What. Do. You. want?" Remus growled.

"You'd save me from being booked to death, yeah?"

"Right about now? No. Have fun Henley," He smiled at me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

All I did was smirk at him and he squealed and ran up the stairs to his dorm, "PRONGSIE THEY'RE OUT FOR MY BLOOD LET ME IN HURRY BEFORE I DIE FROM BOOKING!"

"Thank you, Henley," Remus sighed as he reveled in the silence.

"Anytime, Lupin, anytime."

"Room?" Lotti asked as she walked in.

"Oh I wouldn't. Evans/Potter aftermath," I warned.

"Bloody hell," she grumbled as she walked back out to the hall.

"Can I ask you a question without having a book flung at me?" Remus asked warily.

"Lupin, if you try and ask me out I will murder you."

"No, not that," He chuckled, "Why doesn't your cousin talk?"

"Lotti?"

"Yes."

"Well, the thing with Lotti is... well, here's a good analogy. Lotti is the opposite of Black when it comes to talking. He doesn't know how to shut the hell up, and she likes to say as few words possible to get her point across. She's just not a big talker, I guess."

"Well, that's a rare gem indeed. Not often you find a girl who doesn't like to talk."

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that you aren't a gem... I mean, I don't think you're a gem personally... I... I didn't mean it that way... I... I think you're great... I don't mean 'great' in a Sirius Black way... I... Okay I'm just going to shut up now," He said as he turned bright red and went back to his essay.

I just chuckled at him and flipped my Charms book back open, hoping to get my required reading done.

XxXxX

"So, Henley..."

"Black, don't you dare," I snapped.

"I'm not going to ask you out. I have good news," He grinned.

"Oh, please tell, the suspense is absolutely killing me," I feigned as I held a hand to my chest.

"You don't have to worry about me asking you out, because Sophie asked me out for the Hogsmeade weekend."

"Good for you, Black. Have fun with that," I said nonchalantly as I kept writing.

"That doesn't bother you at all?" He piqued an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would it bother me? I am thrilled because now you'll leave me alone," I smiled.

"Oh come on," He grinned as he leaned on the table, "You know you're a little bit jealous."

"Black, I am not jealous in the slightest bit. Now please shut up," I said without looking up from my essay.

He kicked his feet up on the table, crossed his arms, and pouted like a five year old.

"Oi! Padfoot! Help please!" James yelled from the table across the library.

"We're not done discussing this," He glared as he tapped his hand on the table and walked away.

"Jesus, save me," I sighed.

"What did he want?" Haley asked as she stared at his vacated seat like it was the Holy Grail.

"He wanted to brag about his hot date," I shrugged, "I don't really care. Go ask him for details."

"He... he has a... a date?" Haley asked, her eyes filling with water as her bottom lip quivered

"Yeah, so?"

"I hate you Sirius Black!" She screeched through tears as she ran off.

"Wat the blasted hell was that about?" He asked from across the room.

"Beats me," I shrugged as I gathered my things and headed back to the common room.

XxXxX

"Food," Lotti sighed happily as she sat next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"Tell me about it," I smiled as I filled my plate with anything I could grab.

Except anything containing chocolate. Damn allergy.

"So, big date this weekend? James asked as he sat down with Sirius.

"Hell yes. Maybe get a little action out of it," He smirked as he brushed some hair out of his face.

I rolled my eyes at his blatant attempts to make me jealous.

"Said yes?" Lotti asked as she pointed to me wide-eyed.

"Hell no I did not," I said, downright offended, "No way in Hades did I say yes to him. He's going with Sophie Kinset."

"Phew," She said as she stuffed a chip in her mouth, "I feared the Apocalypse."

Sirius just glared at me again.

"The Apocalypse wouldn't even get me to say yes," I said with a smile, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Lily?" Lotti directed at James.

"I do not want to talk about it," He grunted.

"Aww, half of the Marauders are having girl troubles," I faked sympathy.

"All," Lotti said with a shake of her head.

"How are all of them having troubles?" I snorted.

"Black- hung up. Potter- whipped. Lupin- clueless. Pettigrew- hopeless," She answered as she stabbed some chicken with her fork.

"Good point," I said.

"I am not hung up!"

"Oi! I'm not whipped!"

"The other two are quite true though," Sirius said with a nod.

"Whipped. Retarded," Lotti said as she pointed her fork at James and Sirius respectively.

"I am not retarded!" Sirius scoffed.

"You are," Lotti nodded, "Henley's never going to say yes. Give up."

"We'll see about that," he muttered. 


End file.
